Unknown Relative
by cheesusx
Summary: What happens when Annie finds out she is adopted? Is this the only news that comes out? Who will be at her side through it all? Rubbish at summaries sorry. Slowly updated maybe once a week or something.
1. Chapter 1

Joan sat at her desk thinking of things that nobody other than her mother knew. On her desk sat a picture that she has never showed to anyone. In the picture there showed a grainy black and white ultrasound from when she was 13. Her 12 week scan.

She couldn't tell Arthur, what would he think? She got herself pregnant and was shamed by her mother for it. She did everything she could to try and get Joan to have an abortion. Luckily for Joan's mother, her baby died when she was just 3 hours old. The hospital didn't even have the courtesy to tell her, that her own baby had died.

Joan had never forgotten her baby girl not for the 25 years she has been gone. Every year on her baby's birthday, Joan would buy a single white rose and leave it at St. George's Hospital, where her baby was born and passed away. She will carry on doing that until the day she dies.

She cared for that baby so much, even if she was born because of something so disgusting like rape. That's right, she was raped as a teenager and that left her 13 and pregnant.

Meanwhile...  
Annie was out in the field, as per usual, fighting for her life in a dirty warehouse. She heard a creak and turned facing the criminal she was searching for, Miguel Sanchez. One second she was creeping up on her enemy and the next thing she knew she heard a bang and a sharp pain in her right shoulder. In the distance she could see a dark figure walking away from her.

With all of the strength she pulled out her phone and scrolled down to 'Joan' and pressed call. It rang three times before the was an answer. "Annie? What can I do for you?"  
"Been shot. Help." Annie struggled to answer. Her breathing was becoming wheezy and she felt like she wasn't going to be conscious for much longer.  
" Annie, I've sent help, stay with me Annie. You will be okay I can hear the sirens through the phone. Stay awake Annie." Joan tried to keep her awake but she could tell from her breathing she was slipping away. It was then when a mans voice came through the phone.  
"Hello, we will be taking this woman to St. George's Hospital. Can you tell me her name?" The man, who Joan guessed was a paramedic, queried.  
"Her name is Anne Walker, I will meet you there." Joan hung up and rushed out of her office, calling Auggie on her way. Joan just dragged Auggie along without even telling him what had happened.

Annie could hear someone calling to her but she didn't know who or why. She tried to reach out through the darkness to try and find them, whoever they were. They kept calling, she struggled to pull her eyelids open but after what seemed like hours of trying she finally succeeded and found herself blinded by the bright light. Joan sat next to her holding her hand and once she realised Annie was awake she called a nurse. The nurse came in a said " Hello Annie I'm nurse fletcher, are you in any pain?" After seeing her confused expression, he thought it was right to explain " you look a bit confused, let me just go and get you doctor" he said looking at her notes. He put the notes back and walked out of her room.

He returned a few minutes later followed by a woman with blonde hair and a slim figure, who she guessed was her doctor, " Hello I'm Doctor Johnson and I've been looking after you since you came in here three days ago." Annie still sat there confused by the shock, the last thing she remembered was chasing Sanchez in the warehouse.  
"Why am I here?" Annie asked with a dry throat, it was then that she realised how much pain was surging through her body from her shoulder. Her face scrunched from the pain and Joan was quick to notice and told the doctor that she needed pain relief.

Nurse Fletcher came to Annie's side and inserted an IV line into the cannula and hung up a bag of pain relief on the metal stand. Once Doctor Johnson had explained what had happened after Annie stopped remembering, with a bit of help from Joan, she left and Annie and Joan sat in comfortable silence, with Joan reading her book and Annie reading a magazine, for ten minutes until Annie noticed something.


	2. Realisation

Chapter two.  
"Oh my god, Joan what happened?" Annie asked shocked after seeing a Cotten wool ball taped to Joan's arm.  
"What? Oh I'm fine, I gave you blood for you operation. Tunes out we have the same blood type which is extremely rare, I never knew you were AB negative."  
"Thank you Joan I owe you my life, it's an extremely lucky coincidence."

A few hours later Joan had left and Auggie had been and gone. Annie was sat there bored out of her mind when her mother walked through the door.  
"Mom, what are you doing here?" Annie asked, confused about how she knew Annie was in hospital.  
"I called Danielle and she said to come here. How on earth did you get yourself shot?"  
"I got mugged but don't worry the police got them, it's fine now. I've just got to wait for it to heal." Annie was shocked at how quickly she could spin off a lie to her own mother, she almost felt ashamed at being so good at lying to her family.  
" I wasn't worried I just came to tell you, your adopted. All I know is you birth mother was a slutty teenager, only 13 and she had you and pretended you were dead. She never even wanted to meet you. We have realised that you were always to much hassle, always getting yourself in trouble and most of the time causing it." Annie's mum said his without emotion and then walked out the door without another word, leaving Annie sat in bed shocked, just staring at the wall.

After an hour of staring at the wall, Annie was over the shock and broke down in tears realising that her whole life had been a lie and that Danielle wasn't her sister, she was all alone. Annie just kept crying after 30 minutes she didn't even know why she was still crying but she carried on until she had cried herself to sleep.

Joan and Auggie decided that they should pay Annie a visit so that she isn't completely bored out of her mind. So after most people had left and Joan had finished her work she started the journey to Auggie's office. "You ready?" She asked from the doorway.  
"Yep, you drive." He joked as he grabbed his cane and walked out, holding Joan's arm for direction.  
"I think I'd prefer that" Joan remarked back with a small laugh.

As they walked into the hospital room where Annie was staying, just 20 minutes later, they were surprised to see that Annie was gone. They searched frantically around the room, only to find that Annie was crouched in the corner, crying and rocking because she was terrified. This was because of something that was still unknown. Auggie heard her crying so ran over dragging Joan over with him to find out what was wrong.  
"Annie what's wrong? Come on you can tell me anything. You do know that don't you?" Auggie said in a caring manor getting a weak nod from Annie as a response.  
"She came in here Aug. She didn't even ask how I was, she just told me without warning. It was horrible Auggie, and then she just left."  
"Who? What did she say?" Auggie asked, still wondering about who she could be.  
" My Mom, well not so much really. She said I was adopted and that my mum was 13 when I was born, my life is a lie and no one cared  
about me enough to tell me" after saying this she broke down in tears, cuddling into his chest while he whispers calming words in her ear.

Little did they know that while this was going on Joan had left the room, completely shocked by what she had just heard. Annie couldn't be hers there is no way, even if the numbers did match up. It was then that Joan realised how similar they both were, they were both reckless out in the field, both blonde, both vulnerable on the inside with a hard exterior. It clicked in Joan's mind, Annie was her daughter but there was only one way to check. A DNA test. She also realised she had to be there for Annie more than ever now, as her boss, friend and potential mother. But would Annie want a mother who gave her away?

Joan got to work and asked Annie if she wanted Joan to get some bits for her from home. Annie had told her yes and gave her her keys. Now Joan was standing in Annie's bedroom filling up a bag with clothes, toiletries and a few books she found. Lastly she picked up her hairbrush and pulled a London blonde hair out, producing a sandwich bag to put the hair in. After she had done that she placed the bag in her pocket, put the hairbrush in the bag and zipped it up. She took one last glance around the room, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything and left.

Her car journey to the hospital was full of questions buzzing round her head and all of them were about one person. Annie. She hadn't even noticed that she was at the hospital until she heard a load car horn telling her that she couldn't think about things until she knew for definite.

Her visit to the hospital was short and an hour later she was at the agency in the DNA room, submitting hers and Annie's hairs. They both looked so similar it was practically certain that they were related. The people that worked in that department told Joan that she wouldn't get the results for just over a week, but Joan left happy that she might get her baby back. Joan had just forgotten her baby was gone, she had died. Or had her mother lied just to make her get rid?


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry this isn't chapter 3. I am working on it but a lot is happening, I have my dance exam next week and I'm really busy. I will try to update soon though.

Talk to you soon my monkeys, bye

Love cheesusx :-)


	4. Chapter 3

Waiting for those test results was the longest week of Joan's life. She just wanted them to be in her hand, to finally get the answers she waited for. She hasn't just waited for a week though, she has been wanting answers to various questions since her baby had died. All of them concerned her little girl and there hasn't been a day that she hasn't thought about her.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that someone had walked in, with a yellow envelope that could be all of her questions, answered.

Once the person had left the envelope on her desk and walked out, she closed the blinds and strode back over to take her seat behind her desk. She drew the envelope closer, placing the scan picture next to it and Annie's work picture on her computer. Whispering, "Please all be connected, I just want my baby back!" She picked up the envelope, becoming slightly nervous, and played with it in her hands.

A few minutes of contemplating, she put the still sealed envelope in her bag and left to go and see Annie. Joan thought it would be right to tell Annie the story of her pregnancy and then they would open the envelope together.

Joan arrived at the hospital and entered the strong smelling room. Annie was sat in the uncomfortable bed, holding a magazine in her hand. It looked like Annie hadn't yet noticed then Joan had entered, that was until Joan closed the door.

Hearing a click Annie looked up, seeing a nervous Joan she closed her magazine and put it on the table. "Joan, what's wrong? I wasn't expecting you."  
"Annie, I have to tell you something about when I was a teenager. It could affect everything that we have, just don't interrupt and let me get through this before I change my mind."  
"Okay." Annie answered confused but let Joan continue without question.  
"One day when I was 13, I was on my way home from my friend Cathy's house when I got pulled into and alley. I was shoved up against a wall, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't, he just kissed me and touched me where no one had. I couldn't do anything he was to strong so I just let it happen and cried. My mother found me later that night and took we home. Some scummy man took my innocence and made me impure." All the time telling Annie this Joan was crying, this shocked Annie at first. Joan was such a strong woman, Annie had never seen her cry except the time when she walked in on Arthur and her in his office. Joan continued "Two months later, I found out I was pregnant, I went through my pregnancy normally with my mothers support. My father wasn't as supportive. One day I was rushed into hospital, a few hours later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. My mother later told me that she had passed away, I slipped into depression and started taking painkillers hoping to kill the pain in my heart. When I would out that you were adopted and that your birth mother was only 13, I put two and two together and I felt like I need to take a DNA test. Those are the results, I wanted to open them with you." Joan said pointing to the envelope she had put on Annie's lap while talking.

Annie just sat there not talking, she didn't say anything. She picked up the envelope and opened it her eyes skimming the page before she even tried to tell Joan the verdict.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-

Sorry about the long wait. Life got in the way as well as reading haha:-)

review and follow and stuff haha. You can message me as well to chat or complain about my bad writing skills

cheesusx :-D


	5. Answers

"Well? What's is it?" Joan asked frantically wanting to know whether she still had her daughter, and whether she actually wanted to be her daughter.

Annie looked up teary eyed "my whole life feels like a lie; I'm adopted, my boss is my mother and I'm in love with my handler." She mumbled, not meaning for Joan to hear.  
"I'm your mum, wait your in love with Auggie. I don't know how to feel about that at all," Annie looked up at Joan with a sheepish grin "do you want things to change and for me to be your mother or just carry on being your boss?"  
"I don't know I think I want my real mum, but I think we should ease our way in" Annie answered not knowing what to do or what to say.  
"I'm happy with that, now if you don't mind me asking, what's this about Auggie? And should I be worried about my only child being treated wrong in a relationship?"  
"Joan, you know Auggie he wouldn't treat me wrong, plus we're not even together. I don't even know how he feels about me." Annie said looking very sad and unloved.  
"Anne Mackenzie don't be so naive, Auggie loves you, he would do anything for you. Are you blind?"  
"No mum, that's Auggie." Joan burst into laughter. "You really think he loves me back?  
"I don't think I know," there was a moment of silence before Joan noticed something amazing, "you called me 'mum'."  
"So I did, I like it. It suits you, I always thought you would be a great mum now you have got the chance." They didn't notice the one thing that could ruin everything until the door opened and he walked in, shocked about what he had heard.

A/N is it Arthur or Auggie or someone else? I always liked cliffhangers. I hoped you liked it sorry it's short I just thought you needed an update after the long wait for the last one :-)  
Hopefully I'll update soon.  
Read and review my monkeys  
Love Cheesusx

p.s. Please review and tell me who you want it to be when I get to ten reviews I will write the next chapter and post it :-)


End file.
